1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor to be located in a hole formed in the earth for anchoring large loads above the earth's surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,285,889, 3,056,477, 3,526,069, 3,680,274, and 4,174,595 disclose different types of earth anchors.